Those items which need laundering generally fall into the categories of clothing, bedclothes such as sheets and pillow cases, and those items used in personal cleanliness, such as towels and washcloths. These various classes of materials are all fabrics and fall into the very general class of items to be laundered. The items to be laundered are not always immediately laundered, but need to be stored between the time of use and the laundering thereof. In addition, while all of the items to be laundered are made of fabric, they are made of different kinds of fabric and, for maximum life and optimum cleanliness of the items to be laundered, they require different laundering conditions.
The sorting of items to be laundered is well known, but this process and the need for storage of the sorted items is not presently aided by suitable laundry bags and apparatus which ease the sorting and storage of the various laundry items on their way to the washing machine. In addition, it is helpful to provide equipment which is useful to achieve these ends and also to achieve the convenience of moving the sorted items to be laundered to the washing machine.